Halloween - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimHalloween - Doktor Gene Kim, orgyginał "What Does God Think of Halloween?", Gene Kim, 31 paź 2019, tłumaczenie - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok Już miałem nauczanie o Halloween w internecie, możecie je tam znaleźć i zobaczyć moje nauczanie o Halloween ale robię drugie wideo na ten temat. To jest coś co jest naprawdę złego odnośnie Halloween, zauważcie tutaj że to coś co jest satanistyczne o czym wszyscy wiemy, odnośnie tego że wszyscy ubierają się jak potwory i ci sataniści uznający to za narodziny szatana i tym podobne. Ale musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że to co jest tak niegodziwe w tym to to że ten termin „hallow” powinien być czymś pobożnym, ale teraz stał się satanistyczną rzeczą kiedy tylko myślisz o czymś „hallow” to jest to satanistyczne, jak inny przykład; Harry Potter i Deathly Hallows, jak przypuszczam. Więc zauważcie tutaj że kiedykolwiek myślicie o tym związanym z tym, myślicie o czymś satanistycznym, Harry Potter, będziecie myśleć o narodzinach szatańskich, będziecie myśleć o czym? O nie pobożnych rzeczach ale o demonach, potworach. To jest szatański sukces, tak przy okazji, wiecie co się stało tego dnia? 31 Października? To było blisko czasu gdy Marcin Luter przybił tezy, swoje 95 tez o zbawieniu z samej wiary bez uczynków. Co z tym? Ale wszystko to jest teraz utożsamiane z szatanem. W porządku, zobaczmy na Mateusza rozdział 6 jako pierwszy. Trzymajcie rękę na księdze wyjścia rozdziale 12-stym, wrócimy tam. Udamy się do Mateusza 6:9, zauważcie co biblia mówi o „hallow” Mateusza rozdział 6 werset 9, to powinno kojarzyć się z Bogiem. A wy tak się módlcie: Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, święć '''(angielskie hallow) '''się imię twoje, Hallow (święcić) powinno się imię Boże. To powinno być odnoszone do Bożego imienia, ale teraz to słowo „Halloween” jest przypisane do szatana czego zawsze chciał „moje narodziny”, „mój dzień”, potwory. To nie są nawet narodziny szatana, nie, on został stworzony przez Boga; lucyfer, ale widzicie, szatan chce ukraść to od Boga i to jest to co zawsze robił, to jest to co zawsze robił. W porządku, zobaczcie na księgę wyjścia rozdział 12, czy nie wiecie że Halloween; gdy dzieci idą od drzwi do drzwi „sztuczka lub poczęstunek”, wiecie co to oznacza? „psikus lub poczęstunek”? To co to reprezentuje to to że sataniści lub druidzi, przez swoją służbę religijną podczas tamtych czasów byli przerażający. W Halloween 31 października, myślę że jest to również zwane „Samhain” lub coś takiego, ale w każdym razie, ci ludzie, to co robili to szli od drzwi do drzwi mówiąc „odejdę z darem lub pozostaniecie z psikusem”. Więc poczęstunek to te dyniowe latarnie, które są sprzedawane w marketach, skąd to się wzięło? Od tych druidów, tych czcicieli szatana, ci ludzie, to co robili to że gdy osoba błogosławiła ich ofiarą w tym dniu, to wtedy zostawiali jej latarnię z dyni w tym miejscu która ich chroniła, osłaniała ich. Ale później ci ludzie nie dali im ludzkiej ofiary, to ci ludzie umieszczali coś na wzór krwi na ich drzwiach i dawali tam satanistyczny symbol, wierzę że to pentagram, i gdy kładli na drzwi ten krwawy szatański symbol, mieli umrzeć. Jakiś anioł śmierci lub śmiertelny demon miał przybyć ich zabić, to przeciwieństwo tego co Bóg zamierzył. Bóg gdy położył krew na drzwiach, było to ochroną przeciwko żniwiarzowi, Aniołowi śmierci. Widzicie jak szatan zawsze działa odwracając rzeczy? Zobacz na księgę wyjścia rozdział 12 werset 12 Tej nocy przejdę przez ziemię egipską i zabiję wszystko pierworodne w ziemi egipskiej, od człowieka do bydła, i dokonam sądów nad wszystkimi bogami Egiptu: Ja, Pan. A krew ta będzie dla was znakiem na domach, gdzie będziecie. Gdy ujrzę krew, ominę was, i nie dotknie was zgubna plaga, gdy uderzę ziemię egipską. Widzicie? Bóg zrobił to na długo przed Chrystusem i szatan nienawidzi tego, ponieważ ta krew na drzwiach, była po co? By zniszczyć te diabły w wersecie 12-stym, bogów egiptu, szatan chciał bluźnić Bogu odwracając to „dobrze, wiecie co? Położę krew na drzwi z moim symbolem na nie, nie twoim, moim, i zabiję każdego. Co z tym? To złe, złe – i to był „psikus” odtąd „poczęstunek lub psikus” gdy dzieci idą do drzwi „psikus lub poczęstunek”, chcą poczęstunku, i są to cukierki. Ale szatan, sataniści, czciciele szatana, ich cukierkiem jest ludzka ofiara. I zauważcie że ta krew na drzwiach została dana na nie nocą. Kiedy obchodzi się Halloween? Nocą. Od drzwi do drzwi. Wiecie kto jest pierwszą osobą która dokonała tak zwanego „cukierka lub psikusa”? To Był Bóg najwyższy, idąc od drzwi do drzwi, sprawdzając krew na drzwiach; i jeżeli użyli krwi, wtedy błogosławił ich obietnicą. Co jest znaczące to fakt że bardzo interesujące jest to że nawet Egipcjanie, dołączyli do dzieci Izraela ponieważ widzieli że Bóg błogosławił, ich przydział był im znany. Dlatego Biblia mówi że był mieszany tłum. Ale, jeżeli odrzucili to, wtedy Bóg masakrował ich, to było zniszczenie, to był sąd. To był tak zwany „psikus” że tak powiem. Więc zauważcie tutaj że Bóg był pierwszym który to zrobił i święte niech będzie Jego Imię. Ale szatan chce wziąć coś świętego i wiąże to z czymś złym, te dwa słowa nigdy nie powinny być razem kościele, powinny być przeciwieństwem. Więc wiecie co możecie zrobić tej nocy? Czemu nie rozwiążecie diabelskiego systemu po tym jak próbował zadzierać z Bogiem, dlaczego wy nie zadrzecie z dniem szatana również przez robienie tego „psikusa lub poczęstunku” gdy te dzieci pukają do twoich drzwi i zamiast dawać im cukierki, dlaczego nie dalibyście im utwory ewangelizacyjne Chicka w różnych kolorach. I wtedy dając je dzieciom i te dzieci, zaufajcie mi, wezmą je. I jeżeli położycie wokół nich cukierki również, wezmą jest z całą pewnością. Dajcie je im i pozwólcie otrzymać im Ewangelie Jezusa Chrystusa. Jack Chick odpowiedzialny za utwory Chicka wspomina liczbę jednego dnia święta gdy rozdał najwięcej utworów, wiecie jakie to święto? Wiecie jaki to był dzień? Halloween. Wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ to jest wiek niewinności dzieci, gdzie Jezus powiedział „dopóki nie staniecie się jak dzieci, wtedy możecie wejść do nieba” Dzieci są najbardziej niewinne, najłatwiejsze by wygrać je dla Jezusa Chrystusa, dlatego przyjęły je wszystkie, ale szatan, on kocha niewinność; więc bierze dzieci,czy nie jest to smutne? Bierze niewinne dzieci i przeciąga je na swoją złą stronę tutaj. Gdy Bóg to robi cytat „psikus albo cukierek”, mówię to tylko lekko, ponieważ Bóg nie używa sztuczek oczywiście, ale mówię to po prostu jasno abyście mogli zrozumieć mentalność której szatan używa później, więc nazwijmy to błogosławieństwem lub destrukcją a to tutaj „psikusem lub cukierkiem”, dobrze? Ale wiecie co mam na myśli. Ale musicie zrozumieć to że gdy pierwszy raz Bóg to uczynił, ten dzień cytat „cukierek lub psikus” lub błogosławieństwo lub przekleństwo – zauważcie że krew na drzwiach była stosowana dla kogo? Pierworodnych, było to z powodu dzieci, i szatan chciał odebrać to dla swojego dnia. Dla swojego „hallow” złej nocy. Nie, hallow (święcić) powinno być czymś świętym dla Boga. Amen. W porządku, więc zróbcie coś jutro, użytkownicy internetu – zróbcie coś jutro, dajcie Ewangelie Pana Jezusa Chrystusa. Utwory Jacka Chicka, zaufajcie mi, są jak upominek dla dzieci, przyjmą je. Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Okultyzm Kategoria:Satanizm Kategoria:Nauki